The present invention relates to a progress status management system configured to manage the progress status of a process executed to a file by multiple process units, and more particularly to a progress status management system configured to manage the progress status even when each process unit includes its own unique identification information to the same file.
The amount of unstructured data used in companies is on the rise. The demand for using such data is increasing as there are more occasions where multiple systems requiring file registration such as a test search system are utilized. For example, in order to utilize the test search system, the test search system is required to collect files that are search target and execute a process to generate a search index for the collected files. However, the execution time for the file collection process and the execution time for the search index generation process vary depending on the amount of files. Accordingly, since the execution time for these processes are unknown, a user of such system will have a problem (hereinafter referred to as “problem 1”) in that the user is not able to grasp when files become searchable.
In order to solve the problem 1, many test search systems are equipped with a feature to display the progress status of the file collection process and/or the search index generation process. By this a user is able to grasp when and which file will become available.
Further, when building a system for the purpose of utilizing files, it is required to realize a process flow by combining multiple components (process units) configured to execute processes to the files. However, in such case, there lies a problem (hereinafter referred to as “problem 2”) in that it is difficult to grasp the process flow.
In order to solve the problem 2, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-126986 (Patent Document 1) has been offered. In this gazette, there is a description (refer to Abstract) “On the assumption that costs required for each activity are all equal, a progress rate is calculated from the number of residual activities to nodes and a path under execution by an active path. As for the calculation method of the progress rate, a progress rate St+1 is calculated by dividing a residual progress rate (100-St) by the total number of activities which are likely to propagate, and adding the result to the current progress rate St.” According to this, a user is able to grasp the process flow and the process time for the entire system even when the system includes a combination of multiple components.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-126986